The Storm Approaches
by badwolfbay99
Summary: After the whole Reverse Flash event Barry is left shaken and things don't help when another metahuman rolls into town. Based post Flash mid season finale.
1. Chapter 1

_Lightning engulfed the room and her screams pierced his ears. Helplessly he watched as the man in yellow plunged a knife into Iris's chest, unable to move or do anything he just watched. Then before he could blink the man was before him laughing in his face, taunting him. The yellow blur grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall, cracking his skull. He could feel the warm ooze of blood that dripped down his neck but none of it mattered, the grief ripped at his heart and the world was numb and the monster just laughed. Laughed in his face._

_Suddenly he realised that it was him, him in the suit laughing, he killed her, he killed Iris. This monster was apart of him, he was inside him and he couldn't stop it taking over. The voice hissed into his dreams, so loud, so real. "Murderer."_

_And he was there, that night, his mother was looking up at him, tears brimming in her eyes as she shrieked his name. "Barry please!" He gripped the knife so hard that his knuckles turned white but all he saw was a flash of red and then he was holding the knife again but this time it was dripping in crimson blood. He looked into her eyes, the eyes of his mother, and he saw the light leave them, like flicking off a switch._

"Mum!" He cried and sat bolt up right in bed. He was dripping in sweat and his breaths was ragged and sharp. It took him a moment to release where he was, sat in his apartment, in his bedroom. He buried his head in his hands and took a shaky breath in as he tried to calm himself down. He grabbed his digital clock from the bed side and strained to read the time on it: quater past midnight, great. "Well congratulations" he muttered to himself, "you managed to sleep a full hour and a half."

He sighed deeply and shuffled into his kitchen. It was small but homely; the confined space was packed full of small brown cupboards and at regular intervals along the counter top where colourful china orniments, Iris' idea to brighten up the room. The thought of Iris dragged him back into his horrific nightmare. He put his head in his hands once more and told himself to stop being such a whimp.

A bang came from his bedroom and made him jump out of his skin. He grabbed the nearest thing to use as a weapon and crept back to his room, his breath ragged and his heart pounding. He knew that any ordinary burglar would be no problem but the fear that gripped his heart was that it was the man in yellow. He placed his sweaty palm on the door and pushed it lightly, peaking inside. There was no one to be seen. He scanned the dark room and then spotted his alarm clock on the floor, he must have put it too close to the edge of his beside cabinet and it fell off.

Up until now he hadn't realised he was holding his breath and he let it out as a long sigh. "Pull your self together Barry!" He snapped under his breath and went back to the kitchen. He looked down in his hand and saw an umbrella, the one he normally keeps in the corner of the room. "What were you gonna do with that, sing him to death?" He muttered but a smile crept across his face as he thought of the classic Singing in The Rain moment, despite the fact he never actually had an umbrella in the film.

Though it was still pitch black outside he wolfed down some food, got dressed into his suit and decided to go for a super speed run to clear his head, something he had been doing a lot lately in the early hours. To be able to run was like being free, the wind rushing against you and the feeling that nothing can touch you, it was the best part of being super. As he ran he thought of the other metahumans they had encountered. He wondered if they felt the freedom too or if they were too consumed by hatred and who knows what else. But at that moment he didn't care about metas or Iris or work or even the Reverse Flash, as Cisco called him. He was free.

Suddenly a massive gust of wind pulled the feet from under him and dragged him into a clearing. He now realised that he was quite far outside of town and was just reaching the open fields and meadows between here and Starling City. He marvelled at how deep in his thoughts he must have been before himself up and brushing the bits of grass of of him. As he did the smell of freshly cut grass engulfed him and he sneezed, biting his tongue in the process.

"Ah bless, hay fever?"

Barry spun on his heel the face the source of the voice, a young woman with bleach blond hair that tumbled past her shoulders. She wore tight fitting navy jeans and a white crop top under a chocolate brown jacket with fir at the sleeves and collar. Her lips were an indulgent red and she peered at Barry through stone cold blue eyes that pierced through him.

"Who are you?" He commanded, thankful he had decided to wear his suit to conceal his identity.

Her empty smile sent shivers down Barry's spine. She took a step forward and whispered something inaudible but with a flick of her wrist the wind whooshed around his ears repeating the whisper, "wouldn't you like to know." She laughed harshly at his fascination of her powers.

But Barry smiled enthusiastically at her, just as Cisco does when something exciting happens. He was taught from young age never to judge a book by its cover so for now he assumed she was friendly. He babbled: "You're a metahuman, I mean you have powers you can do things th-" he was cut short and he fell to his knees, gripping his throat.

She smiled slyly. "You talk too much speedy." She walked over to him, his made harsh choking sounds that echoed around the empty space and dark spots darted around his vision. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't breathe. She crouched beside his tense body and ran a finger down the side of his face, "that's the great thing about me," she leaned into him so that her lips brushed his ear when she talked, "I can take your breath away." She laughed cruely and then pulled away. "Tah Tah," she waved to him as the wind carried her away but by now Barry was practically unconscious.

When she was out of range he gasped for air and his lungs rattled from his hacking, spluttering coughs that erupted from his chest. He lay on the grass breathing deeply, he didn't know for how long but the sun was peeking over the horizon when he finally and shakily got to his feet. "Definitely not friendly." He croaked, tying to get his balance. Truth be told the experience had shaken him, he thought in that moment that he was going to die there and then, which was an experience he didn't want to repeat ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was five in the morning when Caitlin finally arrived at STAR Labs, even though Barry had called her at around half four. He wanted to be checked over, he felt... Weak, just in general. It took him a lot of effort to move his arms and legs and all he wanted to do was lie down. What didn't help was the blinding head ache he had and a small chest pain that had got better in the last hour but still, better to check.

Caitlin dragged behind her a zombie Cisco who mumbled something about it being too early. He was dressed scruffily and his eyes were barely open making it obvious that he was not a morning person, understandable at that hour. Caitlin on the other hand looked as she always did, smartly dressed and neat as a pin in a long skirt and heels, her make-up subtle and perfectly done. Anyone would have thought she was up for hours if it wasn't for the small amount of sleep in the corner of her eyes.

As part of a routine Barry had already rolled up his sleeve and awaited a blood test, they didn't even need to say anything before Caitlin had eased the needle into his arm. But abnormally Caitlin kept looking up at him every now and then. Behind his smile she could see he was tense and shaken and she wasn't sure if she should ask but of course she had to, she didn't even know what symptoms she was looking for if he didn't tell her what had happened.

"So" she began but Cisco beat her too it.

"What happened that means we had to come all the way here at this time." He said, his words were slightly slurred and he yawned halfway through but he was finally beginning to wake up. He pulled out a lollipop from his pocket hoping that the sugar would give him some energy.

Barry paused for a second before answering. "I ran into a metahuman." He sighed as both of them snapped their attention to him, realising that the answer he gave was not enough for them. "She could control the air around her, I was running and this massive gust of wind just threw me into a field."

"That is so cool!" Suddenly Cisco was lively again at the thought of a new metahuman, he was practically jumping about in his seat. "What so can she fly and stuff that would be awesome." He looked excitedly at Caitlin two but she just gave him a disapproving look.

Barry smiled heartily, he had imagined Cisco would react like this. "Yeh she can fly," he pulled his chair closer to Cisco. "And she did this thing where she whispered and then did this," he flicked his wrist just as she had, "and I could hear it around me like it was everywhere."

"That's, that's, wow." Said Cisco trying to find the words. "She must be able to control sound waves as well as the air, she can't do it with her hand though, can she? Oh we need to run tests, where is she? Was she friendly or psycho criminal?" He said all in one long babble.

"Well I thought she was friendly, until she tried to kill me." He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"How?" Caitlin asked, she looked closely at Barry, she couldn't see any cuts or bruises on his face, he didn't seem to be in any pain 'but they could have heeled by now,' she thought silently to herself. She did worry about his near death experiences and the large amount he had.

"She stopped air going into my lungs, I couldn't breathe." He looked at the floor. "I couldn't do anything, if she tries again what am I going to do?" For the first time. Since the night with his mum he felt utterly helpless. He hated that feeling, who doesn't?

"But you must have got away, your hear now." Cried Caitlin putting a hand on his shoulder, she hated seeing him like this. He was normally the one who smiled through everything, kept everyone's spirits up, this wasn't like him.

"That's the thing." He looked Caitlin in the eyes and she could see the frustration they held. "She could have killed me, I thought she was going too but she just left." That's what he couldn't understand, it ate away at him. Why would she just leave, she didn't even say what she wanted. All she did was leave him half dead and walk away, a complete stranger. What was it? Some sort of scare tactic? A warning? He sighed deeply. "Maybe she couldn't be bothered to finish it." He said with a weak smile.

"Hey don't worry." Cisco said calmly, sensing how upset his friend was. "We'll help you beat her, I'm sure I can modify some sort of breathing mask thing, oh maybe if the mask is seeled then she won't be able to control the air in it, if we create like a diving mask with lighter tanks... Oh I can totally do this." He was excited again, it didn't take much.

Barry laughed. "Ok that sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah!" Cried Cisco, as if it was obvious. He left to go to his own lab to start designs already, he was definitely keen, but Cisco always was.

Caitlin turned away from the results and looked at Barry with a worried expression. "Well there is quite a lot of damage to your blood cells but most of them are being repaired. We need to do more tests."

An hour later Dr Harrison Wells rolled into the lab, he was shocked to learn that drama that had happened and a bit disappointed that he wasn't called upon. Though there were still a few things that didn't add up. He sat thinking, his hands pointed into a triangle, it was a while before he finally spoke. "What were you even doing out?" He watched as all eyes turned to Barry, making it obvious that no one had thought to ask that question.

"I... I just needed to clear my head." He stammered. "I've never been attacked on a run before though." He realised he put his foot in it immediately.

"You do this a lot Mr Allen?" He said he always managed to make his tone just the right mix between disappointed parent and strict tutor. It was a tone that made Barry fidget and squirm as if a thousand eyes where on him, but he managed to look calm and relaxed on the outside.

"I haven't been sleeping since... The man in yell-" Cisco raised his eyebrow, "the Reverse Flash visited." He smiled as Cisco nodded in approval at using his nickname.

Harrison's eyebrows furrowed. He needed Barry to push himself, how was he going to do that of he could sleep, couldn't focus? The point of acquainting Barry with the Reverse Flash was so he felt pressured into bettering himself, this would not do. And how was the future going to play right if he kept nearly getting himself killed. 'I have to make him see sense.' He thought. He realised that the room had been silent since Barry spoke and the grins had been well and truly wiped off the boys' faces. "You can't fight people with out a clear head, go home and go to sleep." Harrison said firmly in a voice that forbade an argument.

"I would," said Barry edging out of the door, "but I have work. Catch up later, Bye." Barry zoomed out of the lab and he knew it was unfair on Caitlin and Cisco, who by now were surely getting some frosty looks, but it's not like he couldn't go to work. What Barry couldn't admit to himself is that he just wanted to be around people, he feared being alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry zoomed through the case files, his hands a blur, until he found the correct file on his desk. He slotted a piece of paper into the file which he had just completed, ahead of time for once. Normally he would head to Jitters for a coffee before work but things were awkward between him and Iris ever since his confession. He didn't want to push things especially since her and Eddie were getting on so well and advancing further in their relationship. He didn't want to push Iris into difficult situations, he loved her enough to want to make her happy even if he couldn't be with her. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he thought about the classic love triangle. He used to think they only happened on TV but now he knew better.

"Well I didn't believe it was possible," Barry turned to see Joe standing in the door way beaming at him. "When Phil told me you were in early, I said 'Barry? Barry Allen?' but here you are!" He gestured towards his foster son who stood before him.

Barry laughed. "It's not that hard to believe is it?" Joe raised his eyebrows and Barry laughed again, Joe always made him laugh without the need for words. "Ok I'll give you that one."

"So what is it?" He checked there was no one else in the room before saying in a quieter voice. "I heard the Flash was out running last night, they got you on night shifts?" Joe used a cheery tone as he always did but behind it he was worried about Barry, being serious was not going to get him anywhere with Barry. Joe learned that a long time ago.

"Yeh, new meta," He paused for a moment handing Joe the file on a robbery he had just finished, a smile reaching all corners of his face, "how's Eddie?"

Joe rolled his eyes. Ever since Joe told Eddie that metahumans existed his times with Joe have been either a silence that seemed everlasting as Eddie considered events in his mind or a bombardment of questions, most off which Joe couldn't answer and some, regarding the Flash, that he refused to answer. "Don't you laugh, I'm putting him with you today!" Joe smiled.

"What?!" Barry tried to be serious but he couldn't keep a smile from his face. Joe's smiles were always infectious. "I bet your glad he isn't round the house as much." The change in subject caused Barry's smile to fade as he wistfully stared at his mug on the table. Iris had just moved in with Eddie, hence moving out of Joe's place. Not that he wasn't happy for her but it wasn't Barry's ideal situation.

"Yeh its quiet." There was a moment of silence before Joe quickly changed the subject. "So a new meta you say, dangerous?" He walked over to the desk and perched on the corner of Barry's desk.

"Not as much as others..." There was a pause again until it was Barry's turn to change the subject. "Why am I with Eddie today?" Barry grinned.

There was a hesitation before Joe spoke slowly, as if stalling before getting the point. "I might have told him that you'd have theories about the metahumans..."

"What? Joe! Why?"

"Honestly he was getting on my nerves." Barry couldn't help but laugh at this and Joe chuckled lightly. "I thought I'd let you describe all the sciencey stuff."

"Sciencey stuff. That's going to be interesting." He tried to stay angry at Joe but he never could for long. "You owe me." He said lightly and began typing up a report on the laptop.

"When do I not." Joe said sincerely and patted him on the back.

Later on in the day Eddie walked into his office. He was dressed smartly, he and Joe always were for work, and his spirits seemed high. Honestly Barry was glad he came because he had been twiddling his thumbs for the last hour, having finished his report and files on the case from earlier on in the week, he had nothing to do, something he wasn't used to. "There's a case of property damage on the outskirts of town, the whole place was trashed we should get down there."

"Finally!" He sighed loudly and grabbed his coat. Then he looked at Eddie and realised, "I mean that's..." He corrected but could think of a way to finish so just walked passed Eddie standing in the door way and headed out the station. Eddie followed close behind.

When they were in the car Barry just waited for him to bring it up. They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Eddie braved it. He looked around checking no one else could hear, despite the fact they were in a locked car, and spoke quietly. "So Iris tells me your into supernatural stuff."

"Yeh I guess, more like the impossible." Barry wasn't deliberately making it awkward but it was hard talking to someone who was so close Iris.

There was another moment of silence before he restarted the conversation. "You've heard of the Flash and these other 'impossible' people, right? Do you think that they are... Possible? I mean, your the most sciency guy I know, do you, can you explain them?"

Barry laughed internally, 'you can tell he's been talking to Joe,' he thought, 'sciency'. Barry sighed, unsure how truthful he should be, yes he could explain them but how could he completely explain everything and not draw suspicion to himself. After all he was talking to a detective. He also didn't fully trust Eddie but Joe had sent him this way for answers, maybe he should give him some. "I think that genes could mutate, maybe these... People could just have mutated genes." He let the information sink in and then quickly spoke before he could ask any more questions. "Any reason you ask? Trying to catch the Flash?" He smirked, but it wasn't a snide smirk, it was reasonably friendly.

"No I don't think I could keep up." They both smiled, acknowledging the joke. "Besides he's a hero, he saved my life... You know after nearly killing me." Eddie laughed half heartedly.

There was suddenly a knot in Barry's stomach, he did feel bad about what happened that night and he would blame it on what the metahuman did to him but the truth was they were all his own actions that, somewhere deep down he wanted to do but never admitted to himself. He didn't know how to reply.

Another moment of silence passed before Eddie put the radio on.

**...**

**AN: I know not much happens in this chapter but it will get more interesting, I like writing in smaller chapters so...**

**Please review and constructive criticism is welcome. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The house was isolated, there were no houses within a few miles and the property looked abandoned anyway, but that's probably because of the state it was in, when Eddie said a place had been trashed it was an understatement. It had been practically pulled down.

When they pulled up outside Barry leaped out of the car. He had already pulled his gloves on and was half running towards the crime scene, but of course not using his speed, the place was crawling with police officers.

"Four bed-roomed house, was owned by a Mrs Andrea Lawrence and occupied by her and her daughter, no one has seen them." His tone took a sombre turn as he looked at Barry. "She's six"

Barry gritted his teeth. "Let's have a look then." They went to the most trashed room, the living room. The sofas were torn apart and its entire contents was just a pile of rubble. Barry walked cautiously up to the window that was smashed. Glass was on both sides of the window and something about the shatter pattern make his stomach turn.

"Well?" Eddie stood expectantly behind him, he didn't want to push him but he had been staring into space for a couple of minutes and he was anxious to get some answers. Part of him hoped and dreaded that it was the work of a metahuman.

He stood up and tuned to Eddie, holding his hand out for his camera. He took two pictures and then stood back. "The window wasn't smashed, it's like it was sucked out from both sides."

Eddie nodded slowly. A metahuman? Probably. But something else was wrong, the way Barry talked it was... Knowing. It was as if Barry knew what was going on as well. It suddenly occurred to Eddie that Joe didn't just tell him, he told Barry as well. 'I'll just drop the word metahuman into conversation and see how he reacts' he thought to himself and opened his mouth to talk.

An ear-piercing scream made both of them jump. The scream of a little girl. Eddie sprinted up stairs and Barry did all he could to stay at a human pace. But panic was rising in him. The new meta could have easily caused this, and Cisco hadn't completed his designs. If she was here he would try and intervene but-.

He cut off his thoughts as he entered the room, ready to strike. She wasn't there. A small girl was being dragged out of a room full of police. She screamed in grief over a dead woman who lay in the centre of the room.

Eddie looked to Barry, concerned. "You don't have to." Eddie was aware of Barry's past, everyone was, and despite the awkward moments between them he knew Iris cared for him and so would always look out for him.

"I'm fine." Barry's voice wavered. He crouched beside the woman and took a deep breath, trying to block out his thoughts. He put two fingers to her neck with a small hope- but no she was dead. He took picture and samples, checked the body for marks of struggle but there were none. He then check her eyes, they were blood shot. "She died by suffocation." His mind was racing. He couldn't think, it was definitely the metahuman and he felt responsible somehow. He couldn't take it, everything about this case reminded him of his mother's and he felt that if he stopped her, been the hero he's supposed to be then she would still be alive. "I feel sick." He left the room quicker than he had entered, pushing past everyone and feeling frustrated that he couldn't just run away with Eddie so close behind.

He was waiting for him at the car, waiting for questions, waiting for the classic 'I'm so sorry about what you've been through' but it never came. Without a word Eddie got in the car and opened the passenger seat. Hesitating slightly Barry got in.

"Home or office?" He asked looking at Barry directly, not avoiding eye contact like so many would do in this situation.

"Office." Barry clicked on the radio and they sat in silence all the way back, but this time it wasn't awkward. And for the first time Barry wholeheartedly respected him.

Barry walked into his office to find Joe and Wells both sat at one of the desks. They looked deep in conversation and when he walked in he got the feeling that he was the topic. He was right.

"So you didn't think of telling me that someone tried to kill you this morning?" Joe asks his voice stern but caring. He got up from his chair and looked Barry in the eyes.

"That happens every day of the week." Barry unsuccessfully tried to put a humorous spin on the situation that resulted in two glares.

"They don't normally come this close, Mr Allen." Dr Well wheeled over to the two of them so both him and Joe were facing him, it felt like they were ganging up on him. "Caitlin analysed those tests deeper and it appears that you suffered a heart attack during your suffocation. If you're cells hadn't been so quick to regenerate you wouldn't be stood there." He nodded his head towards him.

"Did you not think how dangerous this could be for the force if they came across her?" He didn't reveal that what he was most worried about was Barry himself. "Why didn't you tell me?" Joe had a talent of sounding incredibly load without raising his voice, it normally made Barry nervous and upset but now he was just angry.

"Look I'm sorry but I've had other stuff to worry about than what the police force are up to." He snarled and grabbed his bag that he had left that morning. He was frustrated and annoyed with the new meta and he couldn't take it out on them. Images of his dream flashed before his eyes. He couldn't. "I'm going for a run."

Wells grabbed his arm in passing, his grip was surprisingly strong. "I highly advise against that Mr Allen."

Barry pulled his arm away and walked out the door without a word.

"Barry-" Joe called but he just ignored him. He sighed deeply. "I'll have a word with him when he cools off." He told the doctor. Still looking at the closed door he had swung shut behind him.

"If he doesn't encounter the metahuman first." He said bluntly. He was determined to make Barry safe and he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't get through to him but Joe stood a chance. Harrison Wells was talented at manipulating people, everyone except Barry Allen.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed and there were no sightings of the new metahuman. Cisco finished his designs for a mask but didn't bring it up, the entire subject made Barry uncomfortable and he was in such high spirits lately. No one talked about her at all. It wasn't like the team had nothing to do: Captain Cold had been and gone with his new fire-wielding, maniac friend; an evil genius managed to get captured, escape, get captured and escape again; and a teleporting metahuman was now safely locked up in a mirrored cell. Honesty, most of them had forgotten about the brief encounter and possible murder committed by her. She just seemed to disappear.

Caitlin walked into STAR Labs to find Barry and Cisco stood in the training room. She stood behind the glass and watched them with amused annoyance. Barry was dressed in his suit apart from his hood was down and a bright red helmet was strapped tightly to his head.

"I'm telling you Barry its harder that it looks." He typed some digits into his tablet and and his eyebrows shot through the roof. "You'd have to run really _really_ fast." Cisco rotated the tablet and Barry's eyebrows mirrored Cisco's.

He quickly neutralised his expression. "Easy." A cocky smile spread across his face and he got ready to run. "You should have more faith in me." He smiled and crouched close to the floor in a running position. He took a long deep breath, yellow lightning flashed across his eyes and he ran. Yellow lightning raced up the wall and halfway across the ceiling before crashing to the floor. It was over in the blink of an eye.

Barry groaned and Cisco put his tablet on the side and rushed over, offering him a hand. "I guess it didn't work then." He smiled and hauled him up, becoming slightly off balance as he did so.

"Damn that is harder than it looks." Cisco beamed, his smile consuming his face and he nodded slowly with a look that said 'I tried to warn you.' Barry tried to be serious but smiled back. "I'm fine by the way."

Caitlin burst into the room. "Barry are you okay? Anything broken? Are you stupid? What were you doing?" She stopped when she saw them both laughing, obviously not badly injured and realised she may have over reacted. She cursed her self slightly under her breath, she was aware she could be over protective but she couldn't seem to help it.

Barry paused a moment before answering her questions. "Yes, No, Probably, Trying to run upside down." He smiled at the last part.

"It's harder than it looks." Added Cisco from behind and they both stifled a laugh.

"I would still like to check you over though." Caitlin sighed. She held the door open for him and motioned for him to leave. Barry gave a small smile to Caitlin on his way out, Caitlin managed to maintain a stern face, but a hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Out in the hall Barry's phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket revealing a picture and the phone number of Iris West. He smiled and answered the call. "What's up?"

"Hey Bare, you know you wanted to help me with my story? Well I'm free tonight and the detectives are working late, so... What'd you say?"

"Yeh sure." He smiled to himself, after being busy with Eddie the last time he asked he felt second best but to be wanted by Iris was a good feeling. He snapped himself out of his daydream rather abruptly. "So what time?"

"Well it's a good job you said yes because I'm kind of already at the house." She laughed.

"Oh, um, I'll be right there." He smiled and hung up the phone and looked back to Caitlin who was stood behind him, arms crossed. Her expression was one of knowing and said 'don't you dare.' It would have been a lot scarier if it hadn't have been Caitlin. He smiled the most charming smile he could manage and her face softened. "I'm fine, honestly."

She rolled her eyes but didn't protest as he ran off.

Later he was sat with Iris at the table. He watched her closely as she laughed, it brightened the dim kitchen. He loved the way her eyes creased, the way her pearly white teeth glimmered through her smile. He was suddenly brought back to reality as he realised he was staring.

"Seriously?" She cried between laughs.

He laughed back in response. "Yep, all over Joe's shirt, you should've seen the glare."

"Was it like this?" Iris laughed straightening her face and raising her eyebrow as Joe often did when he was giving a disapproving stare. It was so accurate that Barry struggled to agree through his laughter and Iris couldn't hold her face for long before she was engulfed with laughter.

When the laughing died down they both found each other staring, staring at the still beaming smiles on each other's faces. Barry took as long as he could to drink in everything about her before he cleared his throat breaking the silence. "This is nice." She nodded immediately in agreement. Then suddenly there was a slight awkwardness as they both looked away to the papers scattered on the table.

"Okay ulterior motive time." She said looking at him again. He felt slightly saddened as he realised she felt the awkwardness too but he shook it off and smiled quizzically. "How's it going with Linda?" She asked nudging him playfully and then leaned closer grabbing his arm that was rested on the table. "I want to hear all the gossip."

He felt a weird mixture of anxiety and guilt but smiled all the same. "It's going good." Iris rolled her eyes and then signalled for him to say more. He hesitated, thinking of what to say. It felt weird, almost as if he was doing something wrong by talking to her about his love life, he realised she had bed waiting a while. "She's really nice and we get on, we've only been on one date so far-"

"Did you kiss?" Asked Iris, she seemed to be on the edge of her seat with excitement like she had been through those countless chick flicks he'd been forced to watch. He shrugged, smiling at her excitement. "Barry!" She cried and whacked him on the arm joyfully. "Who'd have thought, you a man with the ladies!" They both laughed, but in the background was a looming comment that both of them could see coming yet no one said it.

There was a sudden awkwardness again and this time Barry took it upon himself to change the subject. He looked at her first article in the paper about The Flash. "So do you really just have to write about him?" He looked closely at the image, it was breath taking, he had slowed down enough for her to take the photo but he never thought it would come out that good.

"Yeh but I can't find any more stories, he's a hard man to track down." She sighed and collected up her papers. "I think I might know how to find him though." She smiled mischievously at Barry before looking at her watch. "It's getting late and Eddie has probably finished his shift by now." She shoved her papers into her bag and got up to leave.

Barry jumped up and rushed to the door fumbling with the keys to open it. Once he had he opened the door for her and they hugged in the doorway. He took a long deep breath, embracing the fruity smell of her hair mixed with the soft scent of perfume. When they finally pulled away they both smiled at each other. "We should do this again, soon." Iris smiled. "I love hanging out with you." And then she left.

Elsewhere a woman lay back on the crisp white bed, her blond hair, now streaked with white highlights, was splayed across the plump pillow. She smiled warmly when there was a knock at the door and slowly pulled herself from the bed. A silk, baby blue dressing gown hung lazily on her shoulders revealing her matching silk nighty that ended aboveboard her knees. Her walk across the room was so smooth it looked as if she were gliding.

When she opened the door a man smiled longingly at her. "What took you so long?" She made her voice babyish and then smiled showing her brilliant white teeth. She pulled him into the room, slamming him against the wall and the door swung shut with a wave of her hand. Their mouth entwined as they kissed passionately, their breaths ragged by the end. They stayed there pressed against the wall for a few seconds their breaths tickling each others faces. "Is it time?"

Hartley Rathaway smiled. "Not yet."

**...**

**AN: Okay so yeh I used some of the more recent episodes, I hope you like it. I just loved Hartley as a character so I couldn't resist and I know that he is not straight but don't react majorly over that because I'll give you a spoiler: he is actually just manipulating her so she will do whatever he wants.**

**So yeh, review, constructive critasism is welcome and let me know what you think of Hartley. Oh and thanks for reading :D**


End file.
